


Mystery (alternative ending)

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Mournful vampire, Other, What-If, alternative ending, first chapter is T rated, idk - Freeform, not smut, right in the feels, second chapter contains smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Walking on the beach in that sliver of time after the sun has gone down but before the stars come out is a guilty pleasure of Astrid's. She wasn't expecting to run into another. (not technically Kinktober, just linked to the previous fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**I didn't come up with the base idea for this. It literally landed in my inbox and I _had_ to write it. **

**So the seperate upload is because it's an _alternative_ ending, leaving it open for me to go write a different thing if I opt to for Mystery. Not saying I _will._ Just... leaving the option open. **

**Anyway. Here is the feels-y one.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid kicked off her shoes, relishing the feel of the residual warmth in the sand. Beaches after sundown were a guilty pleasure of hers now. She had to time it right not to be burned by even the final UV rays, but there was a sliver of time where dusk met nightfall that she could creep through sometimes, feel the warmth before the rising tide and chill of night settled in. Most of the humans had already left for their warm, artificially lit homes, but there was what she thought might be a family a little ways down the beach, looking like multiple generations - there were adults and children on the sand, paddling in the edge of the sea, and a couple of older ones further back, one leaning on the others wheelchair handles.

Family was a long-lost pipe dream for her. Of course, Astrid could always _turn_ someone and call that family, but so far she'd never met anyone who she thought she could _stand_ for that long, let alone ask them to consider her sort of... half-life, hidden in the dark, never aging.

Except...

Shaking off the thought, Astrid glanced out to the dying embers of light, the pretty colours painted through the clouds. No, she didn't regret that she'd never brought anyone into her world, not really. It was just a human nostalgia, a dull spark of memory that she had a family _once,_ the joyful laughter and squeals of "mom, it's cold!" from a little blonde girl that reminded her.

Continuing her walk, Astrid paid the family little mind and they repaid the favour, only glancing at her as anyone might investigate a passing stranger. Glancing around, she saw a house nearby, all one floor, one light on and the doors open. Maybe they lived there. She couldn't see anyone inside.

It would have been like any other night, where she meandered until she found someone to eat, then moved back to safe ground before the sunlight crept out to claim her. Astrid really ought to think about moving again... maybe somewhere that was almost exclusively dark for _months_ at a time. It wasn't as though the cold would affect her.

Then the man in the wheelchair looked up, and Astrid felt a spark she'd forgotten long ago. He was older, hair greyed and skin roughened by wrinkles and age and _time,_ something in his life apparently putting him in the chair... but _those eyes._ She remembered those eyes. Eyes that widened, recognition sparkling there. Hellfire, how long had it been? Astrid struggled to kepe track of time these days.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

The woman standing over his chair snapped, and Astrid tore her eyes up to look at the woman. Blue eyes, sharp and fiery gaze. The faintest hints of blonde left in white-grey hair.4

"Excuse me?"

"Staring at my husbands wheelchair like he's some-"

Finally moving, Hiccup turned to his wife and patted her hand.

"It's ok Cami. She's actually the granddaughter of a guy I used to work with. It's so good to see you again!"

For a minute, Astrid worried for the mans mental state, because he really was looking at her like a fond old man excited to see her 'all grown up'. 'Cami' eyed Astrid suspiciously, but her husband squeezed her hand.

"Go help the kids, looks like _someone_ is trying to swim out to sea again."

Thrown another sharp glare, Astrid was left alone with Hiccup. He waited, watching his wife leave earshot before he looked up at Astrid again.

"How... how long has it been? For you, I mean."

Hiccup cocked his head, surveying her.

"You mean since this?"

He reached up, fingers thin, skin looking a little papery in places, and tugged the thick collar of his jumper down to display a _scar._ Astrid could only stare for a minute, because _that was not meant to happen._

"Yeah."

"Uh... forty seven years, give or take a few months. You look..."

"The same?"

He chuckled, and that crooked smile sloped across his face just the same as it had all those years ago.

"I was going to say good. But yeah. You do look pretty same-y."

Astrid frowned, wondering if she was about to make him think she was bonkers.

"I'm a vampire."

Expecting _some_ kind of response, surprise or shock or disbelief, all she got was a shrug of thin shoulders.

"Ok."

"What? Just... okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's _you._ It's been almost five decades. And my cat didn't like you. I'm an open-minded guy."

Oh yes, Astrid remembered _that._ Memories flared in the back of her mind, of his burning skin and the way his hands danced over her body. The cool air of the sea blew past them and took the ghost of past touches with it, left her almost shivering.

"What do you remember?"

"Everything. I guess I know why you always left before morning. And that night I woke up in time to see you go..."

"Yeah. I uh, I never go back to someone I've bitten. Saves awkward questions."

"Then why are you here talking to me now?"

He didn't seem resentful, merely curious. Astrid picked up one of the nearby deckchairs, perched it down next to him and sat down on it rather than lean over him. There wasn't a clear answer... but Astrid knew nobody had ever intrigued her the way Hiccup had. So instead, she glanced out to the beach, watching the humans.

"Looks like a happy family."

Hiccup turned, smile crossing his face.

"Yeah... yeah we are" after a minute, his head came back around "I never asked. Do you have... a family?"

"Nope. I mean, I guess I had one once, but I'm pretty old and I wasn't born like this."

"So no little fanged babies?"

"Nope. I could, with another vampire, but I've never found one I like that much. But I'm immortal, I guess I don't need to leave a legacy behind."

Honestly, she was a little jealous right now. Just a little.

"You did though. You left me behind."

It was minute, but Astrid heard that note of pain in his voice, a remnant of hurt for what she did to him.

"I know."

And for all the time that had passed, the lives they'd gone on to have independently of each other...

"I looked for you."

"That can't have been easy. I don't really exist anywhere."

His hands flexed, one moving to rub at his knee.

"It wasn't. And obviously, it didn't work. I went... off the rails, I guess. You _did_ something to me, Astrid, and then you just walked out of my life like nothing ever happened. Like I was nothing to you."

She'd known, back then, that he was getting attached. It was one of the reasons she never went back to the same person before, or since Hiccup. A succubus was easy to get hooked on, and it had been selfish to feed on his lust so many times.

"I'm sorry. I... you were different, you know. I've never met another human like you. I never did repeat visits. Fuck, bite, go."

"Is the sex part of it? Or was I just special?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, seeing a little of that rogue charm in his face for a second.

"Part of it. I feed on lust as much as blood, and it's much more satisfying to feed on someone who's... _satisfied._ "

"Then why didn't you... bite me the first night?"

"Because... I knew I couldn't come back to you if I did. And that night was... intense for me too."

"And yet you left me anyway."

"I had to. Come on, be realistic. What would have happened if I stayed? If I had told you back then? We inhabit different worlds Hiccup. You rise with the sun. I belong to the moon."

He shrugged again, sighing deeply.

"At least I would have _known._ I wouldn't have spent time searching. I wouldn't have thought I was going crazy. I wouldn't have... never mind."

"Wouldn't have what? Tell me."

Astrid wasn't sadistic enough to use her power to make him tell her; and as it turned out, she didn't need to anyway.

"I... I lost my leg. Drunk. Stupid. But... it worked out fine. It made me turn my life around. It's how I met Cami."

Astrid turned her gaze to the beach, saw the aging wife eyeball her again.

"Blue eyed blonde."

"Yeah... one stole my heart. I've had a thing for them ever since. Well, actually, I guess two did. Because I do love Cami. She's incredible, and we have had an amazing life together. We went on adventures. We had three _great_ kids. I have _grandkids._ "

 _All things I couldn't have given him,_ Astrid reminded herself, dead heart aching in her chest as she thought of his accident, saw the chair beneath him. He'd never have been in that situation if she'd not left him. He'd never have been so _breakable_ if she'd stayed, if she'd turned him. Could they have built something together?

Would they have been _happy?_

The next time their eyes met, Astrid felt the past wash over her. She saw _him,_ the Hiccup she remembered, young and strong and virile. His eyes slid over her strangely, as though imagining her differently too. Maybe he wondered how she'd look if she'd aged, grown old and human like him.

He was the closest she'd ever come to falling in love, and Astrid hadn't just walked away from that, she'd turned and ran.

"I could... I could change you. Make it so you can see the next generation grow up."

She saw the flicker - he considered it, but only for a second.

"No. It's not... I'll live on through them. That's how it's supposed to be. Maybe if you hadn't... I might have... but no."

Astrid nodded. It had been a stupid idea anyway, words born of nostalgia rather than sense.

"I understand."

His smile was sad at the edges, but genuine all the same.

"I do hope that you won't always be alone. You deserve to be happy Astrid."

As she looked up, Astrid saw the sky was dark now, stars replacing the colours of dusk. A stark reminder that she was different; the stars were her light, not the sun. Standing up, she looked over at Hiccup, whos eyes had turned back to his family. Just like all those years ago, he'd touched her soul in a way nobody else ever had.

"So do you Hiccup."

Astrid leant down, pressed her lips to his hair. He still _smelled_ like she remembered, leather and nature and life. She let a little energy flow from her to him... he ought to have fun with his wife that night. Hiccup leant up, his lips a little dry with the chilled sea air, but beautifully warm as ever against her cheek.

"Goodbye Hiccup."

She stole one last look at his family, forcing down the tears that prickled at the corner of her eyes. No, she'd not resent him that. He deserved that happy family. It took everything in her not to run away again, taking human steps until the darkness swallowed her once again.

* * *

One minute she was there, and then she was gone. Hiccup supposed that was in keeping with their past.

"Grandpa, grandpa! Who was that?"

Just like her grandmother, just like her mother, all blonde hair and blue eyes, his youngest granddaughter clambered up onto his lap, knowing only to sit on Hiccup's good leg. He smiled as the wind ruffled little Astrid's hair.

"Just an old friend."

The four year old wouldn't understand. Her mother approached them next, rubbing at her stomach - a new baby Haddock wasn't far off from joining them, due next month. His other grandchildren swarmed around, pouting as they were made to shoo back so Cami could wheel Hiccup back home. They had a bungalow by the beach, easy for his chair to get around and the open sea and skies soothed his adventurers heart. He wished he'd been down on the sand with them, but his leg played him up more than ever these days.

Although... he'd not felt _any_ pain since Astrid kissed him goodbye.

"Grandpa!"

"What?"

"Can we have a story before bedtime?"

Little Astrid - he'd only passively commented he liked the name once, but his and Cami's daughter Charlie had somehow stored it in her brain until she too was a mother - still perched in his lap, Hiccup nodded to the young ones.

"Alright. _One_ story. What story do you want?"

"Dragons!"

Hearing Cami make a crack that Hiccup's love of dragons was somehow genetic, he smiled to himself before setting his little granddaughter where she could fall asleep on his lap as she was prone to doing, looking at the assembled grandchildren from four to thirteen around him.

"Alright. Nobody knows where they went. Some people say they left for their own world, others say they must be sleeping beneath the ocean, waiting for the right time to wake up. But once, there were dragons..."

-HTTYD-

***leaves box of tissues for if anyone is hit in the feels***


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea where this idea came from, it just sort of jumped into my brain and demanded to be written.**

**I suppose its an alternative ending _after_ the alternative ending. Contains talk of blood and biting.  
**

-HTTYD-

There were some things Astrid knew were normally inherited. Like eye colour and curly hair and freckles.

There were now things Astrid hadn't known were inherited, like being pig-headed and infuriatingly capable of getting under her skin, but damned if it wasn't like looking into the past sometimes. This particular human had encountered Astrid while she was out walking, considering going to a club for a hunt but it was Wednesday - never a good hunt night.

He didn't look _totally_ like him. His nose was a little smaller, his freckles darker, and the green of his eyes was a little less emerald, a little more turquoise. But he had the same wiry, thin shape, lopsided smile and mop of red hair. He even _smelled_ like Hiccup. He looked her over with a spark of the same want Hiccup had, though the words he spoke were not where Astrid expected him to start.

"I have a cousin named after you, you know."

Haden was Hiccup's grandson, and somehow despite being only five at the time, he had recognised her twenty years after that encounter at the beach. At least, that was where she thought he'd seen her last.

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do. Gramps told me about you, a couple of years before he died. Said it was my secret to keep, that there were vampires in the world. At first I thought he was crazy."

Astrid crossed her arms.

"What makes you think he's not now?"

"Aside from you looking the _exact same_ two decades later? I saw you at his grave."

Damnit. Astrid had hoped nobody saw her. It was a momentary weakness, she told herself, but she couldn't help but go when she heard the news Hiccup had died about ten years back. In her defence, she'd not expected anybody else to be there before the sun even rose, but when she heard the crunch of footsteps on gravelled path and looked to see the shape of one of Hiccup's adult children holding flowers, she left.

"Congratulations, you worked it out. What do you want? A medal?"

Haden frowned.

"No? I would like to know you though."

" _Why?_ "

Astrid was little more than well-aged bitterness by then, and if he wasn't _Hiccup's grandson_ she'd have probably just used him for a feed and left, but curiousity niggled.

"Because gramps never got the chance to, and I know he always wanted to. He meant something to you too, I can tell."

She could hardly argue if this nosy, annoying human had seen her at Hiccup's gravesite. There weren't many excuses for such a trip, especially when it was close enough to a church that Astrid's skin had prickled from proximity to the hallowed ground, a protection against darkness like her.

"I'll tell you what. If you see me again, I'll think about it."

Haden cocked his head, considering her.

"Alright. I'm holding you to that."

Astrid resolved to move that week. It wasn't like anything tied her down to one place. If she never saw Haden again, he couldn't slip under her defences and take a little piece of her with him, the way his grandfather had.

He found her anyway.

She didn't like to do too many long-distance moves; it made it much harder to do only at night, so Astrid eeked her way around, city to city a few years at a time, and sometimes a new country if she knew the dialect. And Haden, as he told her later, travelled for work and liked to blow off steam with a drink in a club. Seeking an easy meal that night - Astrid had gone a little too long without feeding, trying to drag it out longer and longer as though it would change what she was - her heart almost started again when she tasted the familiar scent on the air, felt hands at her waist.

"Found you."

He knew he didn't need to shout, knew she'd hear. His heart beat faster in his chest when Astrid turned, saw the rapid pulse under his skin. Oh, he was so _warm,_ and Astrid didn't know if it was a biological thing or just how much he looked like Hiccup, but the familiarity was enough to push at her defences when Haden slid his hand around to rest against her lower back, leaning close.

"If you need to feed on someone, you wouldn't have to hide anything from me."

What was he doing to her? Astrid felt dizzy with temptation, remembering in the recesses of her mind how Hiccup had held her in a way nobody really had before or since him. Could she spend the night with his grandson just to chase those feelings for a little while?

His hotel room was nice. Probably. Astrid didn't get around to noticing, too distracted by the hot mouth on her neck and the scalding hands on her bare skin as they pushed up her shirt, her own fingers busy at complicated buttons and belts until she considered physically tearing the fabric away from his body. When his shirt was finally opened, Astrid found a scar that ran down the middle of his chest, traced it with her fingers.

"What happened here?"

Haden glanced down, as though he'd forgotten it was there.

"Oh. Open heart surgery as a kid."

He said it with an almost throwaway tone, as though it wasn't important. Astrid supposed it wasn't really, not if she was just there for one night.

"You're not on medication are you?"

Astrid thought she'd be able to tell, but better safe than sorry. Haden shook his head, backing her toward what turned out to be the bed and only stopping to tug off her jeans before he was climbing up with her. He grunted in pain when Astrid gripped him too tight, fingerprint bruises forming where her hand had been and she realised she needed to be _careful._ Haden was too distracting, and if she got careless he could get dead.

He reacted to her cold skin more than Hiccup had, but if anything he seemed to actively enjoy it, squirming and panting needily when Astrid couldn't wait for a hit any longer, hand slipping into his opened bottoms. There was always a chance that men would... _shrink_ from her touch, but Haden only groaned against her ear and bucked into her hand, using his to brace his weight while the other pushed his bottoms down, freeing his cock and letting Astrid touch him properly. He knew what she was, or at least some of it, but Astrid doubted he knew _everything._

"Ah-hhh, fuck!"

She soaked in the rush, quick and not entirely satiating but enough, _enough_ for now, as Haden spilled over her hand and stomach with a high sound of surprise. The taste was different to Hiccup, but equally delicious to the succubus.

"Hair trigger are we?"

No longer tightly wound with hunger, Astrid tossed the human a smirk as he tried to process what had happened quite so quickly. Haden eyed her, suspicious.

"Was that you? Like, some vampire trick?"

A little more mindful of his fragile body than she had been earlier, Astrid pushed him on his back and knelt on the bed, collecting his ejaculate on her fingers and feeling his eyes follow her avidly.

"I'm a succubus, if I need a quick hit, it _is_ within my power to get one."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"You could argue that having pheromones that attract humans was cheating, I guess, but hey, biology."

She sucked her fingers into her mouth, tasting musk and desire and feeling her body thrum, keen for more of this potent hit. Haden just watched her, a little awestruck and a lot curious judging by his eyes.

"Want to see another one of my tricks?"

Astrid wished she'd told someone what she was _years_ ago. Being able to talk about it was _incredibly_ liberating. Haden nodded, observed her fingers tracing shapes over his belly before they slid down to grasp his soft cock. His eyes widened when he filled out in her hand again, clearly in a better recovery time than he was used to.

"Suddenly, I like your biology a whole lot more. Does that work more than once?"

She curled her lip slightly, exposing the sharp points of her teeth. He twitched in her hand.

"I could make you go until you died of exhaustion if I wanted."

"By all means, I'd like to see you _try."_

Happy to give as good as he got, Haden tackled Astrid to the bed - she let him, obviously - and curled his fingers around the waistband of her underwear.

"Is this ok?"

Her breath caught; an odd feeling when she didn't need to breathe. Rather than answer with words, Astrid lifted her hips to let him, wriggling out of her shirt and bra. Dresses were a usual attire for the hunt, but Astrid sometimes got tired of guys she wasn't interested in trying to put their hand under her dress. And she didn't mind being undressed by Haden anyway.

As he took her in, turquoise eyes roaming every inch they could see, Astrid marvelled inwardly that he was surprisingly easy to not confuse with Hiccup. He'd been who she was thinking of when she agreed to let Haden take her home, but apparently getting to her so quickly and so fully _did_ run in the family. Either that or Astrid was chronically lonely and desperate and it wasn't often she took home a guy who wanted more than a quick rut before rolling over to sleep.

Astrid wasn't sure which option made her less pathetic, shoving it from her mind as Haden kissed her skin, stroking over chilled curves and pressing his heat to her cold. His motions became a little more urgent as he slid down her body, and while Astrid was certain _that_ particular skill could not have been inherited, Haden still had her shaking and moaning under his hot mouth and tongue in an almost embarrassingly short time. She wondered distantly if he'd have to answer for the tears in his sheets tomorrow, her grip in them leaving rips in the fabric.

Haden worked her to the point of climax and over, refusing to stop until Astrid forcefully shoved him off, oversensitive and her limbs feeling like jelly for a minute. Her body recovered quickly once he'd stopped, smug and grinning as he wiped his wet chin.

"Get over here!"

"Condoms are in my bag."

He gestured across the room, but she could tell him what she had never told Hiccup.

"You can't knock me up, and I can't give you anything."

Haden considered her, jeans still hanging loose on his narrow hips with his erection curving upwards, Astrid's body all but twitching with hunger for him now.

"Really?"

She couldn't blame him for checking, really. Astrid nodded.

"I'm not human, remember?"

Astrid _felt_ the potent pulse of lust that rose in him, a concerted effort on her part not to just jump on him while she waited to see if he still wanted to get his condoms.

"Oh, I do. Have you ever bitten anyone _during_ sex?"

She shook her head.

"No. It kinda defeats the point, since post-coital blood is better, but it's also risky if I'm... distracted."

Not that Astrid lost herself often, and never like she had with Hiccup before. Although she suspected Haden had the potential to creep in and be different too. Some day she might wonder about bloodlines... tonight was not the time.

"Shame. I reckon it would be hot. You sure about the no condoms?"

Hiccup had been adamant about them if they weren't dating. Haden seemed much more open to the idea. Of course, he knew far more than his grandfather ever had. Astrid nodded, pulling herself a little further up the bed, watching him take off his jeans before he moved toward the bed too. Dragging her eyes up an incredibly familiar shape, save for the scar on his chest, Astrid turned over on her front, unsure she could _look_ at him until she knew if he'd drag down her defences like Hiccup had.

A warm hand ran up and down her back gently, leaving Astrid shivery with the sensation as Haden knelt behind her, gave her ass a playful squeeze and winked when Astrid turned to tell him to get a move on as one finger dipped in, testing how wet she was.

"Hey, it's not often I can say a girl is _hungry_ for me and be completely certain it's true!"

"Just... hurry up would ya? A girl could grow old waiting on you."

Not her, obviously. But some other girl. Astrid bit her lip as she felt the blunt head of his cock, hot and solid and teasing as he pressed in only an inch or two at a time before pulling out again. She wondered if he'd worried for the cold of her, but it didn't seem to matter much as he finally sank in fully, that potent heat filling Astrid as she moaned, hands grasping the bed and leaving more crescent-moon shapes torn into the sheets.

There was nothing like a succubus, Astrid knew; she'd intentionally not let herself think about it before now, whether it was selfish of her to let Haden taste the rush only to leave him as she had Hiccup. But it was different. She'd not come back to him. _Not this time._

Astrid considered, just for a minute, pushing him over to a premature end and getting things over with; once he came, he'd be a prime meal, but when Haden stroked her back again, hips flexing in a shallow thrust, Astrid knew she'd let him see it through naturally. He moved with a slow, testing pace at first, adjusting to the thrill of being inside a creature dedicated to the pursuit and taste of human lust. Everything about her designed to tempt and arouse, made for pleasure. And to most, she was just a wild one night stand they'd half-remember in the morning.

To Haden she was more. She was history and secrets, desire and danger rolled into one. He leant forward, his weight adding a pressure to his thrusts that made Astrid gasp before he draped over her back. Burning hot and with one arm wrapped around her, Haden surrounded her as she surrounded him, powerfully intimate and more than she'd signed up for, but found herself unable to say no to.

Faded as it was, Astrid's sensitive skin still felt the ridges of his scar, felt his warm breath condense on the chilled skin at the back of her neck before he _nuzzled_ her hair, inhaling her scent and the tingles made her quiver all over. The hand on her stomach slipped down, stroking as he thrust so that Astrid felt him inside and out, hips rolling in deep, long movements that never quite seemed to let her adjust. If Astrid had breath in her lungs, it felt as though he'd have knocked it out of her, his hair tickling her shoulders and his grunting, panting sounds in her ear.

Haden held nothing back, keening sounds littered with honeyed whispers of how good she felt to him. Astrid panicked for a second that he'd reference Hiccup and break it all down completely, but he didn't. Fingers left her clit to play with her nipple, and Astrid missed them enough to remind Haden she could hold him up with ease, shuddering when both his arms were around her, both his hands on her skin with his weight and warmth and bumpy scar pressed so tight Astrid all but felt his heartbeat as her own.

The climax took her by surprise, arms all but giving out under them and Haden had to move one hand to brace himself, the spasms of her around his cock apparently all he could take. Or perhaps he'd been holding out for her. Astrid didn't know, didn't care as she felt his rush roll through her, blistering heat as he spilled with a last few jerky thrusts before Haden slumped against her back, sweaty and breathing like he'd run a race.

As he softened and slipped free, Astrid turned and dumped him unceremoniously on his back, wiping the moisture from her neck that just felt uncomfortably damp now he wasn't breathing all over her.

"Wow. That was really something. That more of your 'biology' in action?"

"Sort of."

Haden shrugged, stretching out like a cat before slumping against the mattress again, pushing sweaty hair out of his face. Nothing was said for a minute, his come warm and wet on her thigh as Astrid perched half-up on her knees. Then he sighed deeply.

"Look, I'm gonna be real honest with you here. If you wanna do your bite thing and then ditch, then I won't stop you. But if you walk out on me, I'm not going to let you wander in and out like you did to him."

He was far less willing to let Astrid string him along as she'd inadvertently done to his grandfather, it seemed. Which was fair, she mused.

"What do you _want_ from me?"

"Honestly? I don't know. But I know what I _don't_ want, and that is to hang around always wondering. So if you go, you stay gone."

Astrid knew what she _should_ do. She should dress and leave, like she should have done that first night with Hiccup. Learn from her mistakes. But... that wasn't what she _wanted_ to do. Was she going to dare this time? Or would she choose to look back in seventy years and regret again?

"I'm not human."

"I know."

"I could hurt you."

"I don't care."

Astrid sighed. The stubborn set of his jaw reminded her _so much_ of Hiccup in that instant.

"I'll stay. Tonight. We'll see about tomorrow then."

Haden seemed to consider her offer, drumming his fingers lightly against his thigh.

"Alright. I can work with that."

The way his eyes followed her fangs, Astrid thought she ought to set a groundrule there and then just in case she completely lost her mind and didn't run away tomorrow.

"I'm not turning you."

Haden grinned.

"We'll see."

-HTTYD-

**Well. We might not. But they will. Idk why this idea came to me and it probably blows, but hey.**

**I will get to the other one... eventually. Probably. We'll see.**


End file.
